


Os quiero. Os quiero. Os quiero.

by AkiuSerket



Series: El Orginial [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Relación poliamorosa, quien no shipee a estos tres tiene un problema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiuSerket/pseuds/AkiuSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly se dejó llevar por unos instantes, cerrando los ojos, sin ser capaz de distinguir de quién era qué mano o qué boca, y sinceramente importándole más bien poco.<br/>Les quería tanto que no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido encontrándoles. La situación, desde luego, había sido cuanto menos cómica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Os quiero. Os quiero. Os quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. Otro drabble. Quién iba a decirlo con el proyecto de final de carrera a mitad y un par de horas que deberían ser dedicadas a trabajar. JAJAJAJA. Otro punto más para la procrastinación.
> 
> Nunca había escrito a ninguno de estos tres, y la verdad es que no se muy bien cuál ha sido el resultado. Lo único que se es que les adoro, y aunque planeo incluir este drabble dentro de la serie del Orgía AU (aun pendiente de nombre, se aceptan sugerencias) la verdad es que no hay mucho sexo de por medio ni esta centrado en ello. Sin embargo, tenía unas ganas locas de describir la forma en la que acaban juntos (y por lo tanto, en la cama) y no he podido resistirme. He estado a punto de incluir parte de cómo acaban metidos en todo el berenjenal sexual con el resto de les amis añadiendo al final a una cuarta persona, pero creo que ese drabble se quedará guardado para un futuro :)
> 
> De nuevo drabble sin beta, todos los errores son míos, por favor señaladme los que encontréis and enjoy :)
> 
> PD: Drabble dedicado a Aria, Maha y Pau, mi OT3 favorita <3 Y gracias inmensas a S_Nuur1 por las conversaciones matutinas de twitter que me dan ganas de escribir.

Joly se tumbó en la cama boca arriba con un último gemido, respirando con fuerza y notando como segundo tras segundo el sudor se le iba enfriando sobre la piel. Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse los ojos, ligeramente incómodo con los puntos negros que parecían hormiguear en la periferia de su visión. Sus oídos captaron un fuerte gemido de Musichetta a pocos centímetros de él y por un momento temió volver a empalmarse: después de la sesión que llevaban aquella tarde, el médico sabía que su cuerpo estaba claramente incapacitado incluso para tratar de sentarse.

De hecho, lo de sentarse seguramente fuese a ser literal durante varias horas.

Con un exuberante esfuerzo giró sobre sí mismo y se apartó un poco más hacia el borde de la cama, observando con una sonrisa la escena que tenía delante. La gente podía pensar que Bossuet era torpe o tenía mala suerte, que le costaba mantener la atención o que era bobo, pero tanto Joly como Musichetta sabían de primera mano que de puertas para adentro su querido casi-abogado era muy diferente. Y ahí estaba la prueba: Lesgle estaba moviéndose de una forma que conseguía derretir a Chetta igual que había derretido al mismo Joly momentos antes. Coordinaba a la perfección los movimientos de cadera con las manos y la boca en un alarde de concentración que habría sorprendido al mismísimo Combeferre. Era fascinante de ver, por no mencionar lo fascinante que era que _te lo hiciese_ , claro está. Una verdadera joya en la cama.

Como era de suponer, Musichetta no tardó ni dos minutos en empezar a proferir lo que ya podían considerarse gritos mientras los movimientos de Bossuet alcanzaban un ritmo frenético. Estaban a punto de correrse, a la vez.

Con una última embestida y un rugido, ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón tratando de recuperar el aliento. Joly sonreía de oreja a oreja, ligeramente sonrojado y eternamente feliz. El vecino volvería a mirarles con aquella expresión de molestia y repugnancia por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de semana.

Y todavía era martes.

Joly pensó en comentarle algo a su novia al respecto. Joly pensó automáticamente después que Musichetta sería capaz de sacar una grabadora para demostrarle que él gemía todavía más fuerte. Joly se contentó con sonreír y trató de ensayar una disculpa amable en su cabeza para transmitirle al vecino más tarde.

Sin embargo, pronto fue arrastrado a un torbellino de besos y caricias con demasiada (en realidad nunca era demasiada) lengua y se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando. Se dejó llevar por unos instantes, cerrando los ojos, sin ser capaz de distinguir de quién era qué mano o qué boca, y sinceramente importándole más bien poco.  
Les quería tanto que no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido encontrándoles. La situación, desde luego, había sido cuanto menos cómica.

***

Joly y Musichetta llevaban saliendo unos meses, nada serio. Joly poco a poco fue enamorándose de ella, sin apenas darse cuenta de que también estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo, que vivía con él. Musichetta y Bossuet claramente se conocían porque ambos pasaban interminables horas en casa del médico, muchas veces incluso cuando él no se encontraba allí. El sentimiento de ambos era recíproco, y conforme se dio cuenta de esto entró en pánico: Estaba siendo un egoísta jugando así con los dos y seguro que ellos lo sabían porque habían comenzado a actuar de forma extraña con él. Le evitaban la mirada, y cuando le miraban lo hacían con preocupación. Cielos, claramente lo habían hablado entre ellos y estaban planeando dejarle. Bueno, con Bossuet todavía no había pasado nada, pero era cuestión de tiempo. En una ocasión incluso había llegado a casa y les había encontrado en el portal hablando seriamente, y en cuanto le vieron habían cerrado la boca y saludado de forma incómoda. Joly la había cagado y con todas las de la ley, no había ninguna duda.

Lo peor es que era incapaz de decidirse por ninguno de los dos; les quería por igual. La culpabilidad le estaba comiendo por dentro y tras mucha deliberación decidió que la mejor forma de solucionarlo era hablar con ellos, ser sincero y dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso a partir de ahí, fuese el que fuese. Así que les citó en su casa, preparó un par de cervezas y se pasó todo el turno del hospital antes de la reunión corriendo por los pasillos para intentar acompasarse al latido de su corazón, que parecía desbocado y con ganas de hacerle estallar las venas por la presión.

Una vez en casa se preparó mentalmente, rojo hasta las orejas y con la sensación de que se ahogaba (probablemente debería consultar un par de libros al respecto porque no era normal tener la tensión tan alta y perder la respiración a pesar de los nervios). Bossuet y Musichetta entraron cabizbajos y se sentaron cada uno en una punta del sofá, como si trataran de levantar una barrera invisible entre ellos. Oh no. Habían hablado y eso había provocado que su amistad se rompiese. Qué iba a hacer. Iba a perder a su novia y a su mejor-amigo-y-potencialmente-novio en un solo día por su estupidez y además había hecho que se enfadasen entre ellos. Cogió una silla para sentarse frente a ambos y trató de controlar su respiración para que no acabase dándole un ataque, en el sentido más literal. Cogió aire un par de veces por la boca antes de hablar por miedo a que no le saliese la voz.

-Lo siento mucho –pudo decir a duras penas. Musichetta y Bossuet levantaron una ceja casi al unísono, confusos, y Joly suspiró antes de ofrecer una explicación-. Musichetta, estos meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido increíbles, de verdad que sí. No podría haber pedido una novia mejor, ni querría a alguien que no fueses tú. Sé que no lo hemos hablado personalmente, pero creo que una relación tan casual como la que hemos tenido se me queda… corta. Es decir, me gustaría que fuésemos más en serio –al decir estas palabras, Bossuet palideció ligeramente pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Joly abrió un poco más los ojos, preocupado y sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía, antes de continuar-. Sin embargo yo he… yo… -carraspeó- he conocido a alguien –Bossuet volvió a mirarle de golpe, de nuevo confuso. Bien, era un paso-. Bueno, más bien llevo conociendo a ese alguien hace mucho tiempo pero es ahora cuando me he dado cuenta de que… -no pudo evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos con una expresión teñida de cariño y de disculpa- …que creo que también le quiero. Y… argh –suspiró de nuevo-. Todo esto es muy frustrante, y ha sido muy difícil para mí. Llevo semanas sin saber qué hacer. Os quiero. Os quiero a los dos y es lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida porque sois maravillosos y os merecéis a alguien que no esté jugando a dos bandas ni poniéndoos este tipo de problemas ni siendo tan sumamente egoísta como para haber estado entre dos personas sin decir nada y pensar que todo iría bien porque eran relaciones muy distintas cuando en realidad ambas cosas son exactamente lo mismo porque lo que quiero es estar con vosotros durante todo el tiempo que me dejéis y…

-¡¡SHHH!! –Musichetta y Bossuet le habían mandado a callar al mismo tiempo, ambos con una expresión indescifrable en sus rostros.

Joly, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, se quedó con la boca en forma de “oh” y con mil palabras todavía atragantadas en un discurso demasiado incoherente.

Entonces Lesgle miró a Chetta, Chetta miró a Lesgle, y ambos miraron a Joly.

-Joly, creíamos que querías hablar con nosotros porque…

-Bueno, la verdad es que era bastante obvio…

-… estábamos seguros de que lo sabías y por eso…

-… llevamos semanas preocupados, no sabíamos cómo decírtelo…

-… no tendríamos que haberte ocultado algo así…

-…pensábamos que estabas enfadado con nosotros y por eso nos evitabas…

-… no quiero perderte, Joly…

-…yo tampoco…

Con cada palabra Joly estaba más y más confuso, hasta el punto en el que tuvo que recurrir a la misma pantomima que habían utilizado antes contra él.

-¡¡SHHHH!! –Dijo alzando los dos dedos índices en vertical frente a las caras de ambos-. Antes de seguir soltando frases inconexas por favor sed un poco más directos porque no se qué está pasando.

Hubo unos incómodos y largos segundos de silencio en el que las miradas de los presentes se entrecruzaban con un deje casi agobiante. Los tres suspiraron al unísono, y por fin Musichetta y Bossuet hablaron, al mismo tiempo:

-Estoy enamorada de Bossuet.

-Estoy enamorado de Musichetta.

-Pero eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo, Joly.

-Pero llevo toda la vida queriendo estar contigo, Joly.

Se miraron, y luego volvieron a mirar a Joly, y luego se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y luego miraron hacia el suelo porque sinceramente era mucho menos humillante.

Los segundos de silencio volvieron a pasar.

-Me estáis diciendo que todo este lío era porque os queréis –dijo el médico finalmente.

Ambos asintieron.

-Y no solo que os queréis, si no que a la vez también queréis estar conmigo.

Ambos volvieron a asentir.

-Osea que Bossuet, te gusta Musichetta…

-Sí.

-Pero también te gusto yo.

-Esa es la idea.

-Y tu, Musichetta. Quieres seguir saliendo conmigo…

-Sí.

-Pero quieres salir con Bossuet.

-…Esa es la idea.

Hubo otros largos segundos de silencio en los que Joly, sintiendo que se había quitado varios kilos y años de encima, fingió estar muy pensativo.

-Si Lesgle quiere estar contigo, Chetta, y tú quieres estar con él, pero ambos queréis estar conmigo, y yo quiero estar con los dos al mismo tiempo y a la vez no me gustaría meterme en vuestra relación y quiero que seáis felices los dos pero también quiero que seáis felices conmigo… ¿¡Quién está conduciendo el avión!?

La reacción no tuvo precio. Al ver sus caras Joly no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír con fuerza. Se levantó y se sentó entre ellos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada uno y atrayéndolos hacia él.

No hicieron falta palabras. Bossuet y Musichetta se miraron, todavía con cierto rastro de confusión pero poco a poco dándose cuenta de lo que todo aquello significaba. Había anhelo en sus ojos, pero no parecían atreverse a llevar nada a cabo. Con un simple asentimiento y una sonrisa, Joly les animó a que se besasen. Solo por la forma en la que lo hicieron, no quiso ni imaginar el tiempo que llevarían deseándose el uno al otro y manteniendo las distancias por él. No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que se separaron antes de que Joly reclamase la boca de Bossuet, descargando también así toda la tensión que se había acumulado entre ellos. Era… oh dios, era maravilloso. Cuando se separaron, Musichetta le besó con la misma intensidad con la que había besado a Bossuet, y en ese mismo instante Joly comprendió que todo iba a salir bien. Que los tres iban a estar bien. Y que iba a ser el principio de los mejores momentos de su vida.

***

Joly se acercó y fue directo a abrazar a Musichetta, que se encontraba ahora entre los dos apoyada en el pecho de Lesgle. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y extendió el brazo para poder pasarlo por su cintura y coger de la mano que Bossuet tenía libre. No podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

-Os quiero.

-Os quiero.

-Os quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> Referencias implícitas a la risa de Joly y a Estaca-Bossuet.


End file.
